<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Saturday Morning by swords_scripts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294689">Lazy Saturday Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts'>swords_scripts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Pinned Down, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Fsub, GFE, Impregnation, Other, Self-degredation, Spontaneous submission, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vanilla Fsub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a request for fsub dirty talk coming up in a cute, vanilla setting...</p><p>Notes: There's a bit of impreg, but I've kept it to one place so you can cut it out if you want. And of course, feel free to switch up the genitals, or anything else.</p><p>Gender Notes: Refers to the reader's cunt and listener's strap-on. Also there's impreg.</p><p>There was a request for vanilla fsub, and what can I say? That's my jam.</p><p>Original Post: 21st June 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Saturday Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **</em>
</p><p>[wake up]</p><p>[groggy] (Good) morning...</p><p>You were up already?</p><p>How long was I asleep?</p><p>Oh! You brought tea.</p><p>[optional sfx: mug clinking]</p><p>Thanks.</p><p>Are you getting back in?</p><p>[happy] Yeah! C'mon, get in!</p><p>[squeal] aaah your feet are cold!</p><p>[giggling] Noooo aaaaah stoppit! You’re so mean! [panting]</p><p>[calm down]</p><p>[kissing, getting more intense]</p><p>[moans]</p><p>[flirty] Where are *you* going?</p><p>Couldn’t leave them alone for long, huh?</p><p>Oh!</p><p>[moans]</p><p>Don’t tease me... Bite them... Please...</p><p>[moans]</p><p>You’re so sexy...</p><p>Touch me? I can feel you stroking the edge of my shorts...</p><p>Pleeease? You’re so mean today!</p><p>Fuck you – [gasp] [moans]</p><p>Am I wet for you?</p><p>You turn me on so much.</p><p>Mmm, that’s nice... your fingers on my clit</p><p>You’re so beautiful, kneeling beside me. Hold my hand? </p><p>I can feel you circling my entrance?</p><p>You want to be inside me, huh?</p><p>Please. Please go inside me. Please fuck me.</p><p>Stop teasing me!</p><p>[moans as she penetrates you] Yes!</p><p>Oh yes! Fuck me...</p><p>Take me...</p><p>Your fingers feel so good inside me.</p><p>Mmm, harder?</p><p>I need more... My cunt’s so hungry for you...</p><p>Will you wear the strap? Please? I need your hips thrusting into me... Making me take you...</p><p>Yay! Can I touch myself while you put it on?</p><p>[moans]</p><p>I can’t wait for you to fuck me... I’m so wet for you...</p><p>I love watching you lube it up... Stroking it... Knowing it’s going to be filling me up...</p><p>I’m ready. Please.</p><p>Please put it in.</p><p>[moans as it goes in]</p><p>Oh fuck!</p><p>Oh fuck!</p><p>Oh yeah, fuck me! Fill me up. Make me take you. Make me your little whore...</p><p>I can take it! I want to be a good little slut for you...</p><p>Hold me down? That’s it. Pin me to the bed while you fuck me. Your weight pressing down on me... You know it focuses me. When I want to thrash and writhe... </p><p>Take me... Fuck your little whore... I need you filling me so badly... Show me what happens to horny little sluts... It’s what I deserve... For being so hungry for you... </p><p>Oh that feels so good.</p><p>I love you fucking me like this. </p><p>[moans] </p><p>Turn me over? </p><p>I want you to take me from behind... </p><p>So I’m face down in the mattress while you pound me. </p><p>That’s it... Put it back in... </p><p>[moans] </p><p>Oh that’s it. </p><p>That’s it. Pound your whore. It’s what I’m good for. I’m just a horny little slut for you. Your strap feels so good inside me. Where it belongs. </p><p>[optional impreg section]<br/>
Will you come inside me? I want to feel your cum dripping out of my cunt... </p><p>Will you knock me up? Cos I couldn’t resist you. I’d let you – let you make me carry your child. </p><p>Everyone would see, when I grew so big, what I let you do to me. Cos I was such a slut. So horny for you. I needed you so badly. So badly I’d let you get me pregnant. </p><p>You’d have to look after me though. You’d promise to look after me? You wouldn’t leave me like that? </p><p>Oh God. </p><p>[end optional section] </p><p>[moans] </p><p>That’s it. Fuck. That’s so good. You’re so big inside me. Inside your tight little fucktoy. </p><p>Just use me. Use my cunt. I don’t care. Fuck me raw. </p><p>Oh God I’m so close. </p><p>Make me come. Make me come all over your strap. I want so badly to come for you, to make you proud... </p><p>But it doesn’t matter what I want. Your going to make me... </p><p>[improv to orgasm] </p><p>Hold me? </p><p>[snuggly moans] </p><p>That was fun [giggles] </p><p>[kisses] </p><p>It was ok for you? </p><p>I got a bit carried away maybe?</p><p>No? I’m glad.</p><p>Hold me tighter? </p><p>Your turn in a minute. I’m excited to see how wet you are. </p><p>Just hold me a little longer first...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>